The fact is I love you
by wwex
Summary: This is a story about how Beck and Tori fall in love. Starts off as Tandre TORI AND ANDRE PLS REVIEW AND ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

BECKS POV

I still couldn't believe me and Jade broke up. But some reason it felt right. Everybody was shocked and sad and speechless. Then it kinda went back to normal. It was weird being in the same room as Jade. But I was not going back to her. All of the damn fights and yelling, it was not worth it.

TORI POV

"Yes I will go out with you.' I said to Andre. I was so shocked when he asked me. I did not know what to say at first, but maybe it will be fun dating him. After Hopes birthday performance I guess he felt a connection with me. "Great tomorrow then babe' Andre said. Babe, now I am his Babe. I am going to like this. As soon as I got off the phone Beck texted me.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I felt bad but I couldnt I have a date with Andre.

"Sorry . No can do. I have a date with Andre." I replied to him. Then I never got a response.

BECKS POV

Andre and Tori, are you serious. They never make a good couple. Wait, why do I care? I don't like Tori and Andre is my best friend and so is Tori.

1 month later

STILL BECKS POV

Andre and Tori have been all happy and kissy ever since they started to date. I felt jealous for some reason. I don't know why. It's probably cause I don't have a girlfriend. But everytime Tori comes around me my heart skips a beat and I feel like she is the only person in the room. I think, just think I love her. No, no get it out of your head. I walked into Sicowitz class room and saw Tori sitting where Jade used to sit, which is rght next to me and Andre was not here. "Where is Andre?" I asked her while sitting down. " He went to New York for a concert." she replied. "Oh,well then you want to hang out tonight?" I asked. "Sure, it will be the only time we can." she replied sadly. "What do you mean, are you ok?" i asked. " Andre doesnt want me to hang out with you any more." she said. I was shocked. "Why?" I asked. Why do I keep asking questions. "I dont know. He just doesnt". Tori said. " Tori he is not the boss of you. He does not have the right to tell you who and who not to hang out with." I said angrily. " I know, its just I dont want to upset him. But your right he does not own me.I am my own person. Andre is going to be gone for the week so you and me are going to hang out are week." Tori said happy and strong. "Um,okay." I saw Jade look when Tori said we were going hang out all week. This is going to be a fun and drama filled week.


	2. Chapter 2

JADES POV

I can't believe Beck left me for Tori. But wait isn't Tori dating Andre. But maybe Tori found out why Andre really went to New York and is trying to get pay back by going out and sleeping with Beck. I actually felt bad for Tori, and that's a miracle. I only knew of Andre's secret because I heard him talking to his other girlfriend on the phone. I wanted to tell Tori but I was mad at her and did not want to hurt with the news.

TORIS POV

As soon as I got home I started to get for the movie with Beck. Of course Trina was jealous, even though it was not a date. "Why did he choose you over me? I am Trina Vega!" Trina yelled. I did not care what she said. Beck texted me.

" I'm here, tell Trina to leave me alone please." He texted.

"okay, just ignore her." I texted back.

I went outside and got inside his pickup truck. "Hello Tori" Beck said to me. "Hi Beckett." I replied, knowing he hated when people called him that.

Becks POV

As we drove to the movie I got a text from Andre and one from Jade. Hers said "Andre really went to New York because he has a girlfriend there. Don't tell Tori you can use it to your advantage." I was shocked but Tori could not tell. I read Andres it said "Wait till I get back your dead and so is Tori. Your not my best friend anymore, you girlfriend stealer." I was angry after I read that. My reply to him said "At least im not a cheating asshole." Now Tori could see I was angry. "Whats wrong?" Tori asked. I could not get the words out my mouth so I showed her the text from Jade and the text from Andre. She went back to the one from Jade, then started to smack the window and yelled "Stop the car, stop the car!" . "Okay, okay!" I said. I pulled over and she got out and just started to run. "Tori wait!" I yelled. But she kept running and running and running. I could not find her. I called Cat and Robbie to come help me find her, but we still couldn't. Then I drove them to Target to get something to drink. When we got there they ran in. But I walked and looked over in the bushes and was shocked at what I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

BECKS POV

What I saw was horrible. Tori was black and blue, bleeding from her face and crying. "Omg! Tori are you ok? Who did this?" I asked. I took off my sweater to clean of the blood. "Does it look like ok? I don't know who did this. 5 girls just came out of nowhere and beat me up. I am pretty sure I got a couple of punches in." Tori said. I felt so bad for her. Cat and Robbie came running towards us. "Call the Cops Cat" I said "kk" she said.

Jades POV

I got a text from Cat saying Tori got jumped by 5 girls. I was in shock, who would want to hurt Tori. She did not have any enemies. Andre must have found out that Tori and Beck were hanging out and got pissed off and sent girls to jump Tori. He wants to jump people, just wait till he comes back. All hell will break loose. I called Cat to see how is Tori. "She is ok. Her parents came to the hospital, but Trina didn't she wasn't home. I think she helped beat up Tori." Cat told me. It would make sense because she is jealous of Tori. Well I got her tomorrow, I am going to show her real pain. "As long as she is ok." I said. I know its weird I actually care if Tori is ok, but she has always been there for me and I never have been thankful for it.

TORIS POV

"All I remember is walking to Target and someone pushed in the bushes then started hitting me, then 4 more girls came. I scratched one and got their blood under my finger nails." I told the cops. They scraped the dry blood from under my finger nails. Then Beck walked in. "I am going to kill Andre when gets back. He is a pathetic , punk ass, shame of a man." Beck said " Beck calm down. Don't do anything stupid. We don't need you in jail." I said. He was red hot mad. But I got him to calm down. He stayed the night with me in the hospital and so did my parents. I know now who my real best friend is, Beck Oliver. But then I got a text from Andre it said " I did not have you jumped!" I replied "Then who did? You text Beck you were going to kill me and him, and even if you didn't I don't care. You don't own me. This relationship is over!"


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV

Tori was let out the hospital two days after the attack. Trina was still nowhere to be found. Andre came back with bunch of excuses for Tori. "Babe , I went to New York to break up with her. I would never have you jumped or killed neither Beck. I did not want you to hang out with Beck because I felt you and him always had a love connection." Andre said to Tori at her home. Believe it or not she forgave him. She has not told Beck the news and did not to because she knew he would get steaming mad.

Andres POV

Tori actually believed me. Stupid little whore, I just want to get into those pants. And now im a step closer. Beck better stay out my way or all hell will break loose. Tori and I don't have a lot of time left. Who ever wants her after im done can have her. Mabey I will go after Cat next or Jade. I mean I got Tori and Trina. Plus I really did have Tori jumped.

Becks Pov

I should have made my move. I was stupid enough not to. Now Tori and Andre are back together. Supposedly it was all a miss understanding. I knew it was not true." Beck can I talk to you about Tori" Jade said to me. "Sure" I responded. She took me to the janitors closet. " Andre is a untruthful asshole. I know he does not love Tori. You do, I want to help you break up Andre and Tori." Jade said to me. It shocked me, Jade is nice? " I never said I was going to break them up. If she wants to be with him than let her!" I said. " Dude you known you care. Don't stand here and act like you don't care, you love the hell out of her. More than you ever did me. So go break them up!" Jade yelled to me. I left the janitors closet with Jade yelling to me, " You can't ignore it forever." I walked away thinking. Outside I saw Andre talking to Trina. " Babe calm down. Tori is not going to lay a hand on you neither is Jade. Now get the others so guys can jump Tori again." Andre said to Trina. Once Trina left I went up to Andre. " You ass hole! Now Tori is defiantly leaving you." I told him. " How she going to find out?" Andre yelled. Then he punched me. I unloaded on him. Hitting him in the face and ribs and stomach. Then someone hit me in the head. Everything went black.

The next morning

BECKS POV

I don't remember what happened yesterday at all. But somehow I was in my R.V. I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Tori. It said " Can you come to the talent show at 12? Me, Jade and Cat are preforming together." I looked at the time and it was 11:30. I got up and got ready and drove off.

At School

Normal POV

When Beck got to the school the show had already started. Tori, Jade and Cat were coming on as soon as he took a seat. " We are singing 'When I grow up' by the Pussycat dolls." Tori said.

"Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say

See everytime you turn around they screaming your name

Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say

See everytime you turn around they screaming your name

Now ive got a confession (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

When I was young I wanted attention (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

And I promised myself that I'd do anything (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

Anything at all for them to notice me (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

But I aint complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You don't know what its like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

Cus see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines

When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

Until i poped up on the tv (La La La La)

I always wanted to be a superstar (Ha Ha Ha Ha)

And knew that singing songs would get me this far (La La La La)

But I aint complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say You don't know what its like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

Cus see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines

When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

I see them staring at me

Oh im a trendsetter

Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better

You can talk about me, cus im a hot topic

I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it

When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines

When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines

When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it

You just might get it, You just might get it"

When they finshed everyone was clapping. But when I looked over at Andre he was talking to five people in mask . Now I remember what happened yesterday. Andre and Trina and those freaks are going to try to jump Tori again. But not this time.


	5. Chapter 5

NORMAL POV

Beck went to his car and got a crowbar from the trunk and brought inside. The winners of the talent show were Tori, Jade and Cat. Andre left already in his car. But the 5 masked people stayed though.

TORI'S POV

I went to the parking lot alone, happy we won. All of a sudden someone pulled me by my hair and starts hitting me. I instantly start punching back. But other people come and start hitting. "AHHH!" Someone yelled. It was Beck and he had a crowbar. He hit at least three of them with it. They all ran off. "Are you ok Tori? Beck asked me. " Im fine. Who where those people?" I asked Beck. "I don't know. But they were the same people who jumped you." Beck said. He picked me up and put me in his truck. He took me home and I invited him inside. When we got inside everything was trashed.

Becks POV

Everything was trashed in Tori's house. "Damit Andre! He trashed your home Tori, he did!" I yelled. " No he did not! Why are you holding a grudge against him? He did not do anything!" Tori yelled at me. It got me mad that she was defending him. "I know one thing he is doing sleeping with Trina! That he had you jumped and tried to do it again! That you so blindly in love with him you don't see he is just using you! If you don't believe me then fine! Don't say I did not warn you!" I yelled back. I then walked to Tori and kissed her. After I pulled away she stood in shock. After about a minute she kissed me back. The kiss got more passionate. Then we pulled apart. "Do you want me to help you clean up?" I asked her. "No. I think you should go." She responded. I left thinking Jade was right. I love Tori Vega.

Jades Pov

I stood outside Andre's house waiting to make my move. He was going to pay for what he did Tori. Once he left his home I picked locked his lock and started to trash everything. All of a sudden I heard someone yell honey im home. It was Trina. I hid in a closet so when she walked by I could beat her ass. When she walked by that was exactly what I did. I hit her against the wall, the table and door. I was wearing a mask the whole time so she will not it was me. I knocked her out and left. The war has started I thought.

Becks pov

When I got home Andre was waiting for me. I graved my crowbar just in case. When I got the car Andre impatiently walked up to me and swung. I swung back. I was punching him everywhere. This ends right now I thought. I banged his head against my R.V. He started to bleed, so I let him go. He ran off and yelled "You will never get Tori! You Canadian asshole!" I threw a brick at him and it hit his arm. He yelled and ran. I got in my R.V thinking about Tori. I needed her, I loved her. But now she is pissed at me. She will be pissed even more when she finds out beat Andres ass. When checked my Slap page I noticed Tori and Andre unfriended me. I know there is going to be more drama to come. But I am ready for it. How can Tori love him? I called Jade to apologize and told her I needed her help breaking up Tori and Andre. She agreed and told me she trashed Andres place and beat Trina's ass. This made me happy knowing Andre was going to suffer. The war has started I thought. Tori texted me saying " I need to talk to you about the kiss." Then all of sudden i felt my R.V being shooken.


	6. Chapter 6

TORI'S POV

I enjoyed the kiss with Beck. I made me feel like I never felt before. But I am pissed at him. How could he accuse Andre of those things. Stop thinking of Beck, you love Andre. There was a knock on my door. I did not open it but looked out the peephole, it was the people who jumped me. " Open up Tori if you don't want you friends to die." One of them said. " Tori don't open it!" Two people yelled. It was Beck and Jade. Those people had Beck and Jade. I opened the door. They came running in and hit me. One had a camera, one took out condoms, one locked the door and put down all the blinds. All seven of them took off there mask. Ryder, Hope, Steven, two girls I did not know, and two the shocked me the most Trina and Andre. "Ready babe" Andre said. This scared the hell out of me. " What do you mean?" I asked. "To lose your virginity." Andre and Ryder said. They untied Jade and Beck and made them sit down on the couch by holding gun to their heads. The boys and hope started to hit me. Then they tried to take my pants off. " No!" Beck yelled. He got up and tackled Ryder. One of the girls shot but missed. The other girl got scared by it and the gave Jade the chance to take her gun away. Jade shot Trina and Steven. I kicked Andre in his knee and got my phone. But hope tried to take it away. So I had to hit her and let all my anger out on her. She was bleeding so I stopped. I called 911. But the fight kept going on. Trina, Steven, Hope and Ryder were down. The other three gave up. When the police came they were shocked. All seven were taken to jail. I realized Beck was right the whole time. I had to apologize to him.

Becks POV

The war has ended. This nightmare is over for Tori. " Beck im sorry. I should have believed you." Tori told me. "Its fine, I am just happy your okay. Just start to believe me." I replied. We hugged and she went home. "Why didn't you tell her you loved her?" Jade asked me. "I couldn't, I am too nervous. I realized I am not ready for a relationship." I said.

2 months later

Normal POV

Andre and the other 6 were sentenced to 1 year in prison. Beck never told Tori he loved her. Jade and a guy named Randy who were similar started to date. Cat and Robbie also started to date.

Becks POV

I can't get Tori out my head. Should I tell her? I don't know. But that was the last thing on my mind. Me and Jade got some shocking news from Cat. "Tell him, he is going to find out." I told Cat. " How am I going to tell Robbie he got me pregnant on our first time?" Cat said. She broke out in tears. Jade made Cat calm down. She 1 month pregnant and the only ones that knew were me, Jade and Tori. " If you don't tell him I will." Jade said. "Nooo!" Cat yelled. Jade stayed with Cat. When I got home Andre was on the news they let him and his 6 buddies out on a technically . It was too good to be true. I have to get to Tori's house before Andre does. This is hell all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

Tori's POV

Andre is out of jail. No, no, no! I thought. Someone knocked at my door. "Who is it?" I asked. " Open up! It is Beck." I opened the door and hugged him. " Andre is not going to hurt you. I am going to stay with you for a while." Beck said. " Okay. But we need to get Cat, Jade , Randy, and Robbie here. Andre will try to hurt them to." I said. The drama was starting again. But now all of my friends were in it. People starting texting me. Some wishing me good luck and some worried. " Jade is on her way with Cat, Randy and Robbie." Beck said. "Good. Does Robbie know that Cat is pregnant?" I asked. " No. So don't say anything." Beck said. I started to pace around the round. I felt like I was going to piss my pants

Becks POV

Tori looks so beautiful when she is worried and scared. She always looks beautiful. I had tell her I loved her. But is this the right time? It is better to get it out sooner than later. "Tori can I talk you?" I asked. "Sure. What is it?" Tori asked. " I have don't know how to say this. But I have been hiding it for a while. I love you. You are the most beautiful girl in the universe. I want you Tori Vega to be my girlfriend." I said. She just stared at me. She looked shocked. But she shocked me when she kissed me. It turned into a make-out session on her couch. I pulled away. "So you will be my girlfriend?" I asked. "Of course. I love you too Beck." Tori said to me. Then we kissed until Jade knocked on the door. When Tori answered Randy and surprisingly Robbie were carrying and bunch of bags. When I picked one up Jade yelled at me. "Don't touch that one! That bag is full of all of my scissors." She brought a whole bag of scissors. Who does that? Randy and Jade started to make-out in the guest room ten minutes after they arrived. One thing lead to another. Cat and Robbie went upstairs as well to talk. Me and Tori just talked. I finally have the love of my life. "Beck, I know it is weird to ask this but, um, are you a virgin." Tori asked. I stared at her for a moment. "No, I am not virgin." I said. "Just asking." She said. Then a knock on the door. " Tori open up. We want to play again." Andre said. Then the power went out. I graved Jades bag of scissors and ran up stairs with Tori. Everyone came out heir rooms. Jade took the sharpest Scissors I have ever seen out of the bag. BOOM! The front door was broken down. We all ran to Tori's parent's room. We locked the door. Robbie hid Cat somewhere safe. Guess he knows. Then Jade, Tori and Robbie hid in the closet. While me and Randy in bathroom. The door was broken down. " Where is the gang at?" Andre said. He got closer to where Cat was hiding. Closer, closer and closer. Then Robbie ran out the closet and stabbed Andre in the eye with a hanger. Andres followers graved Robbie and all I saw was blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Becks POV

"Finish him now!" Andre yelled. "No! Let him go." Cat yelled. She had a pistol and was pointing it at Andre. They let Robbie go and crawled to the washroom. He was bleeding from his mouth and forehead. "Cat put it down sweetie. You don't want to hurt anyone." Andre said while walking towards Cat. She shot but missed. Trina and Hope graved her at the same time. "No!" Randy yelled. He came out with and tackled Trina. He graved the gun and shot Hope. Trina and the others ran off. "You ok Cat?" Randy asked. We all came out from where we were hiding. "Yeah I am fine. Let's get some ice cream!" Cat said with her cheerful self. Robbie was patching himself up. Jade called the cops. Tori stood in the closet. When I went in she was crying. "What is wrong Tor?" I asked. "Everything is wrong. I put all of your lives in danger. My parents seem like don't they care. I have nothing good." Tori said. "You have one thing good, me. This is not your fault. We all care about you Tori. I love you." I said. I started to cry myself. She kissed me. "I love you too. Thank you for everything." Tori said. We got up and walked out the closet. Hope was bleeding from her leg. Nobody did anything. Everybody just ignored her talked and waited for the cops. I thought to myself I would do anything for Tori.

Tori's POV

I love Beck so much. He has done all of this for me. But I don't want him to die for me. " Are you kids ok?" The cops said as soon as they arrived. " We are fine." Jade said. "Put word out those other kids are still out there." My dad said when he arrived. He ran over to check on me. "Where is mom?" I asked my dad. " She is in Florida. She will be back tomorrow." He said. An ambulance came and took Hope away. My dad took me, Beck, Jade, Randy, Cat, and Robbie to a hotel and got us each our own room. When he left of course us girls went to our boyfriends rooms.

Becks POV

"Hey Tori." I said when she arrived at my room. "Hi. Lets pick up where we left off." Tori said. Then we started we started to make out. We fell on top of the bed. She got up and turned on the radio. I got up and we started to dance. Someone knocked on the door. "Open up. It is Jade." Jade said. I opened door. She came in and said "You started the party without us." The others came and started to dance. Starships was blasting. " We're higher than a motherf-ck-r" We all yelled. " Tori can I talk to you?" Tori's dad asked. She went to the hallway to talk him. She came back looking shocked and sat on the bed. " What happened?" I asked her. "We have to go under Witness Protection" Tori said. I was as shocked as her. " We leave tomorrow, my dad won't tell me where." She said. The others heard and were got pissed, well except Cat. They all went back to their rooms. I stood Tori. She would not stop crying. She fell asleep crying. I went to sleep thinking she does not deserve this.

Next morning

Still Becks Pov

When I woke up there was 8 bags of luggage in the room. " Hey sleepy head." Tori said from behind me. She was dressed up and brought 2 more bags in. " Whats going on?" I asked. "We all getting ready to leave, so go shower and get ready."She said. I did what I was told. When I was ready we carried our bags into the lobby, where the others were waiting. "Is everyone ready" Tori asked. "Yeah!" Cat yelled. The others just rolled their eyes at her. " Lets go."Tori's dad said. As we were leaving the paparazzi showed up and started taking pictures. Jade took out her a pair scissors and started threating them. We had to literally drag inside the car. When we were in the car, Tori's dad started to tell us the our new identities. " Jade you are now you are now Elizabeth , Cat you are now Ariana, Robbie you are now Matt, Randy you are now Jamie, Beck you are now Avan, Tori you are now Victoria. Now you guys can use your real names in front of each other only. Don't use them in front of other people. Now the house you guys are staying at is very nice and expensive. So don't ruin it!" He said. When at the airport we were quickly escorted to our flight. We had a private plane. " I am scared of heights" Robbie said. "Well its either this or die!" Jade yelled to him. He quickly got in the plane and took a seat next to Cat. "We will be arriving in Las Vegas in two hours" The flight attendant said. We all looked at each other, then yelled "Vegas!" "We cant cause too much trouble though." Jade said. "Knowing you honey, you will." Randy said. "I know." Jade said proudly. "Tori when we get to Vegas can you call your dad and ask your dad if we can use our real names for marriage and stuff like that?" Cat asked. Tori looked flabbergasted. " Um sure." Tori said. Cat smiled and yelled with happiness. " Our new I.D'S say we are 21. We can drink and go to casinos!" Randy said. Jade smiled and kissed him. They sure are perfect for each other. Vegas is going to be a fun time. Hopefully nothing ruins this.


	9. Chapter 9

Beck's POV

We finally landed I thought to myself. Robbie started to cry in the middle of the flight for no reason and Jade got into a fight with the flight attendant. Just because the flight attendant said "We do not have peanuts available". I was the first to get off the plane. To are surprise Tori's mom was waiting for us. Tori ran to her and hugged her. "Are you ok honey?" Holly asked. She looked like she had been crying. "I'm fine Mom. What are you doing here?" Tori asked. "I'm just visiting, I'm leaving tomorrow. Just making sure you kids get settled in ok." Holly said. "Mom im sorry, I did not want this to happen." Tori said. I could tell she was going to cry, but she held it in. "It's not your fault. It is your stupid sister and Andres fault." Holly said. A limo arrived for us. We all got in except Holly. She got decided to get a taxi and go shopping. "So what should we do first guys? Drinks, partying, casino, what!" Jade asked. "Well I think we should stay in for at least a week, get settled in and make sure everything safe." I suggested. "Party pooper." Randy and Jade said together. Randy opened a bottle of vodka and poured some for himself and Jade. They drank it like it was water. The bottle was gone within minutes. Cat just kept asking "Are there yet?" After a 40 minute drive we finally arrived. Tori was the first one out. "Hey is this the mansion they filmed BGC8?" Tori asked. "Naw, it is the house they filmed Shut the hell up!" Jade yelled. She was obviously drunk. She did drink a lot, so did Randy. I found the key under the mat and opened the door. It was bigger then it looked on TV. New furniture is in it though. "Well lets go pick rooms." Tori said. I ran upstairs and chose the one with three beds inside for me and Tori. Cat and Robbie got the one next to us, Jade and Randy the one next to them. Jade and Randy started making out as soon as they were in there. The house is really nice. All I know we are not ruining it like the bad girls did. "Race you to the pool." Tori said running past me. I ran right behind her. Once outside I saw her clothes on the floor and Tori in the pool wearing a bathing suit. I took off my clothes and jumped in with only boxers on. I swam to Tori and kissed her. She kissed me back, we then started to make out. She pulled away and got out the pool. " If you catch me, you get a peek at what is under here." She said pointing at her bathing suit. "Deal." I said. She ran, I ran right after. She was in our room. I try to grave her. But she pulled my boxers down. She just stared at me. I quickly pulled them up. "Tori, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah im fine. I just um…. never seen one before." Tori said. She looked embarrassed. I did not know why she would be, I should be. "Oh, well, um…. , we should dry up and get some clothes on before your mom gets here." I said. "Yeah." She said. She ran out nervously. To make thing more awkward all you could here was Jade and Randy moaning and groaning.

Tori's POV

I did not know what to do at that point. I was speechless. Beck probably thinks im a wore or something now. My mind must have wandered off because I bumped into my Mom. "AHH! Oh Mom its you." I said. "Tori, are you ok?" Beck asked as he came down stairs, still in his boxers. "Why is he in his boxers and wet? Were you two having sex?" My mom asked. "No we, were just swimming mom, I swear." I said. She looked mad, but calmed down. "I believe you. Now both of you go put some clothes on." She said. We both went upstairs and quickly put some clothes on. "Tori, I don't want it to be awkward between us now. You were going to see my dick one day." Beck said. "Can we just say "it" and I was not planning to see it anytime soon." I said. I knew it was my fault, but I did not want to admit it. I did it anyway. "But it is my fault, Sorry." I said. "There is nothing to be sorry for." He said and hugged me. "Tori! Did you call your dad yet?" Cat asked as she ran out her room. "Not yet. I will tomorrow." I replied. She ran downstairs and got on the computer. Me and Beck followed her. "You should go hang with your mom. She leaves tomorrow." Beck said. "Your right." I said. I ran to my mom and hugged her.

Becks POV

"Hey, next Monday we should go bowling." Cat suggested. "Maybe." I said. Then I got a text from Andre. "You can hide where ever you want. I still will find you and Tori. You can never get away from me." It said. I did not reply. I just took out the battery from my phone, I did the same to everyone else's. He will never find us. If he does, I will kill him. This is a safe place.


End file.
